


Comfort

by Grace_Williams



Series: Soft Bois [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Cock Sucking, Fluffy, Gentle, It seems like sex but it’s not, M/M, They’re both the softest, dick sucking, non sexual, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: This was written three weeks ago in about an hour at around 5am, based off/inspired by the beautiful Mashton work by lonik titles Silver Ecstasy; give that a read.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: Soft Bois [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonik/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silver Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080545) by [lonik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonik/pseuds/lonik). 



> This was written three weeks ago in about an hour at around 5am, based off/inspired by the beautiful Mashton work by lonik titles Silver Ecstasy; give that a read.

Calum and Luke had been taking care of each other for years, both on and off the road. They found comfort in having each other close. They felt their relationship was especially important when they were feeling the pressure of touring, fame, internet trolls and being away from their families. It was something that came with having the best job in the world, yes, but they didn’t always like those aspects. Some they never liked. 

Being naturally large men who were both comfortably over six feet tall, they felt equal. There wasn’t a size dynamic or a power dynamic. If they weren’t with each other they would definitely both be bottoms, which made some people stare at the relationship with skepticism. They switched up how they had sex regularly but it was always gentle and comforting. To them sex was about having their partner as close as possible, feeling and learning about their body. It wasn’t ever about aggression, speed or feistiness. 

Their favourite way to be calmed down and comforted, and reassured their boyfriend was close, started with Luke. The two were lying in a hotel bed in a city they couldn’t remember the name of, but it didn’t matter, they would be gone tomorrow, and holding each close like they usually did. They were lying facing each other, limbs a little tangled, when Luke realised he wanted more right now—but he didn’t want sex. 

“Can I,” Luke asked softly, a little nervous but also still unsure himself about what he even wanted, “I want to suck your dick.”  
“Right now?” Calum furrows his eyebrows. Luke's voice had been so gentle that that had been just about the last thing he was expecting. The room was dark because it was late but there was some twilight creeping in through the poorly dressed windows. Their voices stayed in whispers but that wasn’t out of the ordinary for them. For a whisper to be an effective form of communication you had to be close to the other person, they liked that. They liked the intimacy. 

They had two settings; best friends in a band, hopelessly in love boyfriends. The first setting was loud and pretty much as you’d expect, the second was always craving gentility and intimacy. Furthermore, the boyfriends always wanted privacy. Private things felt like more intimate things and so they, by choice, kept their romantic relationship a secret from the masses.  
“I don’t mean,” Luke almost whines, voice still impossibly quiet, “I want to hold it, feel it close. Just,” he pauses to stare at his boyfriend's deep dark chocolate brown eyes, “not with my hands.”  
“Will that,” Calum licks his lips and carefully considers his words, “hurt your throat?”  
“I just want to try it,” Luke says weakly. 

“Okay, we’ll do this carefully,” Calum breathes out, air staying hot between their chests.  
“Intimacy,” Luke says, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend and remind said boyfriend of what they were doing.  
“Gentle,” Calum murmurs, this time initiating a kiss himself. They had a list of words stretching from intimate to togetherness, to gentle to soft, and everything in between. They would each say one word before they did anything vaguely sexual or even just anything together, with just each other. They needed to remind themselves what they wanted. As two naturally submissive personalities, they occasionally forgot to prioritise their own needs; when both people in the relationship do that it has the potential to cause other hiccups. 

Calum nod’s ever so slightly at his younger boyfriend. The blonde carefully scoots under the doona until his face is just about level with Calum’s waistband.  
“Don’t want you to suffocate under there,” Calum giggles softly as he moves the blanket off his boyfriends head and sees Luke’s wide doe eyes. Luke doesn’t say anything but he blushes and smiles enough to remind Calum that he’s appreciated. 

Luke pushes Calum’s tracksuit pants down with feather light touches and the Moari just hums. Luke realises for a split second that, even if he wanted this, he hadn’t considered exactly how he would go about it. Calum knows Luke better than he knows himself so he knows to card his fingers lightly through the blonde hair for comfort.  
“Whatever you want,” Calum mumbles, not letting go of Luke’s hair.  
“Thank you,” Luke smiles. He gingerly grabs Calum’s soft cock, which was smaller than what he would normally work with by virtue of the fact that it’s not currently hard, and leans forward to lightly lick the end. Calum tenses slightly and Luke needs to do what they agreed he would so Calum doesn’t freak out. 

Luke takes pretty much all of his boyfriends cock in his mouth, to the point where there’s only a slight stretch, which is easily achieved by how big his mouth is. Comes with the height, he supposes. Luke lies there, legs curled up so they don’t fall off the bed, and his boyfriends cock just sitting in his mouth. He’s very content. Calum seems to be as well. 

There’s no funny business going on, they just like how close and comfortable they are with Luke’s mouth around the older’s cock for no sexual reason. To others it might seem a little sexual but Luke was nearly completely still, breathing through his nose and liking the warm weight of his boyfriend's cock on his tongue. 

They exist comfortably as Luke focussed on his breathing and Calum slowly carded his fingers through the blonde curls, relishing in the warmth and closeness of their current positions. Things were intimate and gentle just the way they wanted. 

Luke pulled up after a few minutes, having had enough of a limited air supply.  
“That was perfect,” Luke whispered as he pulled Calum’s loose pants back up, knowing the brunette won’t care about a little bit of salvia drying on his cock, and then shimmied back up to be in line with his boyfriend.  
“I agree, maybe I’ll have to try it sometime,” the older smiles softly, leaning in for a kiss. With no sweat or cum involved, Luke’s mouth didn’t even taste very … penis-y, for lack of a better word.  
“I like having you close,” Luke murmurs, leaning his head forward on the pillow.  
“I like having you close,” Calum repeats in a tone to match, mirroring his boyfriends movement until their foreheads are touching. 

Overtime they become increasingly fond of holding each other’s dick in their mouth. Calum falls in love with it the first time he does it. To them, it’s the perfect balance of being not sexual but just sexual enough that they could never do it with anyone else. It’s soothing in a way they couldn’t put into words if they tried and they loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed that because I certainly did, I can’t stop writing soft cake. Requests of any ship/theme welcome.
> 
> -Grace Williams xo


End file.
